Learned Elder
Learned Elder is located at X:591 Y:528 in Swan Lake Basin (near the Guild Castle) and awards items according to points stored on the Secondary Plot Scorecard. Quest description Time limit: 60 minutes Waiting time: You must wait 24 hours (real-time) to initiate the quest (whether you have failed, succeeded or disconnected), unless you use 2 Special Mission Ticket. Reward points: 30 points Description: The Learned Elder will first explain the quest. He will then ask to one member of your team a question regarding the game, which must be answered within 20 seconds. Make sure to stand close to the NPC, and type the exact name of the answer in general chat. Numerical questions must be answered in digits. *Correct answer: 6 monsters *Wrong answer: 8 monsters *After 10 seconds: 10 monsters (you must type something for something to happen after 10 seconds) *Another person answers: 10 monsters You must pass all 10 rounds to receive your rewards. Monsters: * Cast Iron Hedgehog (Level 60, Mercenary, Non-Elemental) * Copper Croaker (Level 60, Martial Artist, Water) * Demonic Daisy (Level 65, Blademaster, Wood) * Female Stonefish Spirit (Level 63, Dancer, Non-Elemental) * Giant Bird of Paradise (Level 62, Shaman, Fire) * Mega Mystery Mouse (Level 61, Merchant, Fire with 39,666 HP) * Sapphire Goldfish King (Level 64, Musician, Water) * Screaming Lord Lizard (Level 61, Martial Artist, Fire) * Supergrass (Level 60, Hunter, Wood) * Wicked Wisewood (Level 61, Blademaster, Wood) Questions * After receiving the three titles Swan Lake Savior, Neptune's Knight, and Pandora's Powerhouse, what extra title is granted? Answer: All You Need Is Love * Completing the Eversun Elder repeatable mission 25 times in a row gives you how much reputation in total? Answer: 310 * How much gold does it cost to create a new guild? Answer: 40000 * How much gold does it cost to teleport the the main cities via Ferryman? Answer: 1000 * How many questions including this one have I asked so far? Answer varies. * In Collington, what is the name of Buffon's pet? Answer: Willy * In the main storyline, who is the only Phoenix Trio that was not turned to stone at the door of Town-God Temple? Answer: ''':Lil' Joe * In Grassgreen Square, what is the scamming rabbit called? '''Answer: Harry Hare * On Dragon's Den, whom does the Recycling Brothers adore? Answer: Hermione * The total of guild fame gained from completing 25 consecutive missions from the Eversun Elder? Answer: 9 * The son's name of the Black Widow (in Force of Infinite Knowledge)? Answer: Octavius * What is the maximum stack size per slot of collected materials? Answer: 40 * What level do you need to be do the flying mission? Answer: 15 * Where is Demonslayer Sword Academy? Answer: Darkdale * Who brought you to this world? Answer: Chasm King * Who is the Bandit Chief of Grizzly Garrison (in The Chasm Trials)? Answer: Fiery-Eyed Jimmy * Who is the leader of the hired soldier troop of Stan's Mercenaries? Answer: Stanford * Who is the master of the Golden Sword School? Answer: Master Raven * Who is the Left Guardian of Demonslayer Sword Academy? Answer: Justin Wareye * Who is the Right Guardian of Demonslayer Sword Academy? Answer: Lawrence Wareye Possible questions You may look over the Japanese wiki for more questions. Here are some questions (rough translation) that may be asked (unavailable questions are no. 5, 9, 10, 13, 16, 20): * The race of the Blademaster Career Advisor? Answer: Shura * The material needed to upgrade a Platinum Weapon? Answer: 1-Carat Red Diamond * The artist who makes paper clothing? Answer: Darren Young * The location of the Emperor Gang Hideout? Answer: Collington * Aside from Woken Wyvern and King Noisy Snake, who is the third vengeance boss that appears in Dragon's Den? Answer: Bandit Master Rewards Level 55 shoe recipes - 300 points each: * Dragon Shoes Recipe (Heavy Armor) * Silver Boots Recipe (Light Armor) * Dragon Lord Slippers Recipe (Clothing) * Yin-Yang Sandals Recipe (Robe) * Unicorn Tattoo Recipe (Dancer's Costume) Level 60 shoes - 150 points each: * Starlight Shoes (Heavy Armor) * Joan's Boots (Light Armor) * Sizzling Sandals (Clothing) * Seismic Sandals (Robe) * Anklet of Embers (Dancer's Costume) Gemstones - 30 points each: * Moonstone (B) x15 * Ruby (B) x15 * Aquamarine (B) x20 * Spinel (B) x20 * Opal (B) x25 * Olivine (B) x25 * Tigerseye (B) x30 * Obsidian (B) x30 Category:Tier 3 quests Category:Swan Lake Basin quests Category:Level 51-60 quests